Report 660
Report #660 Skillset: Ecology Skill: PreciousCharm Org: Spiritsingers Status: Rejected Aug 2011 Furies' Decision: We are not enamoured with the idea of Ecologists having access to Excorable/Divinus DMP as we believe it is thematically inappropriate. Problem: Ecologists are able to create mystic charms for DMP for all the different damage types. With the new addition of Excorable and Divinus damage types, it seems only accurate that Ecologists would be able to weave charms of protection against these types as well. Solution #1: Add Excorable damage as a PreciousCharm using Onyx gems, and Add Divinus damage as a PreciousCharm using Diamond gems. Player Comments: ---on 8/7 @ 05:52 writes: Excorable and Divinus charms would be lovely, though I'd say diamond would be more on par with onyx than pearl, considering the popularity of the two prior gems as compared to the last. ---on 8/8 @ 18:47 writes: I support this overall idea, especially seeing how Exco and Divi were recently added to Tattoos DamageAbsorption. My only issue is mainly thematic, as I thought PreciousCharm was all metal-based (not sure onyx and pearl fit). On the side, I never understood why electricity was grouped onto SoftCharm away from the other elementals. Though not stated in this report, I wouldn't be terribly opposed in upping the DMP value or creating a new charm to accommodate the new damage types. Would be interested in seeing what other Ecologists-types think of this report. ---on 8/9 @ 00:10 writes: Not all the charms are made of metals, (Marble=Blunt, Gems=Psychic, Sulfur=Poison, Salt=Electricity, Coal=Asphyx). I'm certainly not opposed to changing it to diamonds. ---on 8/9 @ 00:39 writes: I was specifically referring to AB ECOLOGY PRECIOUSCHARM: "... and you can now fashion your charm with precious metals... " ---on 8/9 @ 14:37 writes: Ah, sorry I misread. But Gems is also apart of PreciousCharm for psychic protection. Onyx and Diamonds in my opinion would be considered a "precious" commodity, so I don't think they are totally unfitting. ---on 8/11 @ 14:52 writes: I'd definitely support this - my only issue is that perhaps the cut gemstones are too inexpensive (and yes, I know that I was the one who suggested them, I had this reservation at the time too!), consider perhaps mercury for general 'cosmic' dmp which might apply to both? Otherwise yes, this looks good. ---on 8/11 @ 21:06 writes: Oh, there's a thought. Wood and Steel aren't used either, and both are definitely more expensive than the cut gem alternative up right now. I'm iffy about relying on commodities that are too sporadic to get access to (at least, in large amounts). Maybe those could be an alternative as well. ---on 8/12 @ 01:09 writes: Vehemently oppose anything that would further draw on the supply of wood in the game. Steel's not a bad idea though. ---on 8/12 @ 07:11 writes: Personally, I think that all skills that previously gave magical dmp should also give divinus and excorable dmp as well. These would include, of the top of my head, the highmagic/lowmagic skillset, resistance (in athletics, sacraments benediction, and wiccan maiden), nature torc, psionics biofeedback, rituals draconis, moon aura, and night garb. - Though after listing these, it makes me wonder why wiccans ended up with more magical dmp than guardians. ---on 8/12 @ 07:50 writes: Oh, I think I forgot to add magictome to this list too. ---on 8/12 @ 17:13 writes: Well, if that were done, what will have been the point of introducing new damage types at all? Just to give Light-types an advantage over all the high end bashing? ---on 8/12 @ 21:48 writes: For the same reason this report is addressing ecology charms, the main idea of it seems to have been to give some distinction between "soulless" type denizens and "living" type denizens for bashing not simply create damage types that those with the misfortune of not having dmp to "all" have to take additional damage to. In addition, no racials currently exist that offers divinus or excorable damage reduction so these new types will see benefits despite the change I am proposing. Essentially, on a pvp sense neither divinus nor excorable have a significant advantage over each other...all you see is those with only specific dmp defs left out in the cold compared to those who have sizeable dmp to "all". ---on 8/13 @ 16:18 writes: I support solution 1